Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 5.98 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown, and 9.55 inches of rain fell in William's hometown. How much more rain fell in William's town than in Ishaan's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ishaan's town from the amount of rain in William's town. Rain in William's town - rain in Ishaan's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ William's town received 3.57 inches more rain than Ishaan's town.